Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes.
Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes is a collaborative RP created by HeroBlast and Laki. It is about a group of societal outcasts and criminals uniting to defeat a malevolent force seeking to destroy the world and serves as a prequel to Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Cast (In order of appearance) Teddy Ursa (HeroBlast) - A banished soldier that will become one of the masterminds of the Outcasts. Lin (Laki) - An androgynous half-snake/half-human. Kent (Laki) - A necromancer who joins the Outcasts. Erika (Laki) - An alchemical Outcast. Darkella (Laki) - A dark, emotion-feeding energy creature who would become the other mastermind of the Outcasts. Blood (HeroBlast) - A monster created by the innate hatred and darkness magics within Teddy. The villain of the story. Archer (Laki) - A self-proclaimed hero that would join the Outcasts. Dark Tifani (Laki) - The Charm Queen of another world turned into a slime creature by Blood. Dark Zula (Laki) - Dark Tifani's bodyguard, who's hair and internal organs are replaced by snakes and skin made scaly by Blood. Dark Loren (Laki) - Dark Tifani's younger sister. The Oracle (Laki) - An Oracle from the Dark World, he joins the Outcasts when his world is destroyed. Caroline Ursa (Heroblast) - Teddy's mother. She appears in a flashback. Zula (Laki) - An Order of Light apprentice. Appears in Teddy's flashback. Strawbella (Laki) - Another Order of Light apprentice. Appears in Teddy's flashback. Loren (Laki) - Another Order of Light apprentice. Appears in Teddy's flashback. Tifani (Laki) - Another Order of Light apprentice. Appears in Teddy's flashback. Angelo (Laki) - Another Order of Light apprentice. Appears in Teddy's flashback. Dodeca (Laki) - The master of the Order of Light and Teddy's ex-fiance. Appears in Teddy's flashback. Gar (Laki) - The Evil Divine of suffering. Wildflower (Laki) - An assassin. Vanessa Eris (HeroBlast) - The Charm Queen seeking to join the Outcasts. Unknown (Laki) - One of Vanessa's soldiers. Shira (Reincarnation) (Laki) - A young girl reincarnated from the Goddess of Death, Death Shira. Death Shira (Laki) - A demonic goddess once married to Teddy. She appears in a flashback. Marina (Laki) - The royal physician of the Shiran court. Thymagon (HeroBlast) - The captain of the Shiran Royal Guard. Baug (Laki) - A Shiran thief who would later join the Outcasts. Narn (Laki) - A Shiran warrior who was once one of Death Shira's royal soldiers. The Triplets (Laki) - A trio of three withered Eviscera Knights. Mejina (Laki) - One of Blood's minions, who would turn on him to join the Outcasts. Saul (HeroBlast) - A mysterious figure who attempted to use to Castle of Reflection to take control of Teddy. Mizer Prometheus (HeroBlast) - An affiliate of Team Xy sent by Saul to kill Teddy. Mira (Laki) - A guardian of the Castle of Reflection. Diancie (HeroBlast) - A mythical Pokemon guarding the Castle of Reflection as its caretaker. Lady Sinnamon (HeroBlast) - A Shiran socialite who would join the Outcasts. Nova Shira (Laki) - Reincarnated Shira after she had reclaimed her mask. Story Exposition The RP starts with Teddy seeking to die alone and forgotten. On his quest to find a place to do just that, he comes across a cabin in the woods, where he first encounters Lin and Kent. After a brief skirmish, Teddy surrenders, letting himself be taken prisoner by the two. After a few hours, he goes into a rage, remembering how Darkella had ruined his life and vows revenge against her. Darkella That night, Teddy goes to infiltrate Darkella's base, seeking to end her once and for all. Although he had managed to sneak in by himself, it turned out the Lin and Kent, along with Erika, had rushed in the base behind him. Together, they then go to face Darkella, despite her weakened state, she briefly manages to overcome them, until Lin was able to entrap her. Teddy was in a position to finish her off, but backs out, deeming it murder if he killed her right there and then. However, the group is then ambushed by Evil Teddy, who now called himself Blood. He effortlessly takes on the group, putting Teddy in a state of emotional collapse and using his new found power to intensify gravity onto the rest of the group. It was then that Erika had taken Blood's offer to finish him, but was all a facade as she stabs out Blood's left eye! This was able to weaken him enough for the Outcasts to defeat him, but not before wounding Teddy. Teddy stays in the base, owing his life to Darkella and intent on paying off his newfound dept to her. Mini-Arc: Teddy's Accommodations. The next day, Teddy goes to see Darkella, then goes to see the other Outcasts. He then tries to bargain with Darkella for Lin, Erika, and Kent to receive better accommodations, in exchange for his services. Darkella accepts and has Teddy come to her room, with the latter assuming Darkella was going to place him under mind control. As it turns out, Darkella had charged him with joining her to try to motivate him into a better stat. Before the two kiss, they are then ambushed by Archer, who Teddy points out is unskilled as his lightning attack fails to instantly kill him. The two overcome him, but Erika and Kent come to his aid and agree to hold him prisoner. The Dark Duplicates As the group gathers to discuss what to do with Blood, the evil persona comes to the Dark Mirror Dimension to persuade Dark Tifani and Dark Zula to come with him to the Shira Realms and escape their dimension, which is currently dying. After Dark Tifani refuses, Blood then manages to turn her and Dark Zula into monsters! He tries to search for Dark Loren, who had escaped. Teddy then suggests that since the Dark Mirror Dimension has died, there could be homeless survivors that could help them against Blood. Darkella and the other Outcasts agree to this and goes to the nearest Port Statue and conjures a portal to what remained of the dimension, where they soon encounter Dark Loren. Teddy then comes into the dimension to search for Dark Tifani on Dark Loren's behalf, with Lin volunteering to accompany him. On their way to the remnants of Dark Tifani's castle, it is then that Lin confides within Teddy that he is in fact not female at all, but a man disfigured by the League of Lust. Teddy assures him that he still managed to overcome his troubled appearance and urges Lin to stay strong, not just for him, but for the rest of the Outcasts. They then enter the castle and begin to search for survivors, where they then encounter the Oracle, who tells them what had happened all the way up to Blood abducting Dark Tifani and Dark Zula. He is then taken with them back to Darkella's hide out, where he tells Dark Loren what had happened. As the other Outcasts get ready for a rescue mission, Teddy and Darkella go to recover Teddy's motorcycle, Sheila, from storage in Light City. The two then ride together back to Darkella's base. At what was once Shira's castle, Blood had Dark Zula stripped and her and Dark Zula chained to his throne. After a brief exchange, Blood notices that some of the local animals had started stampeding and getting the guards' attention, he dismisses it, until Teddy, piloting Sheila and with Kent and the Oracle riding alongside him, go on a frontal assault of Blood's base! However, this was all a distraction for Erika and Lin to go and rescue Dark Tifani and Dark Zula. While Teddy and his group put up a valiant fight, Erika and Lin stop a sniper set on shooting Teddy and rescuing their targets. As the two, begin to escort the disfigured enchantresses out, Sheila gets destroyed and Teddy wounded, pinned to a rock! Unfortunately, Dark Zula goes to take on Blood, but is then effortlessly killed by the beast, getting a horrified roar out of Teddy. He urges the others to flee as they manage to incapacitate Blood again. With Teddy severally wounded and Dark Zula killed, Darkella then begins to harshly chew out the others, who point out this was their first mission and weren't coordinated to pull a refined job. Teddy then goes to the Dark Duplicates to mourn Dark Zula's death beside them. Teddy then asks what is in the future, to which the Dark Duplicates reply that they will leave and not associate themselves with the outside world ever again. Teddy, before they leave, urges them to call him whenever they ever get into trouble again. The arc then concludes with Teddy having a nightmare of Blood stabbing Dark Zula, then doing the same to him. Mini-Arc: Team Building The following day, Teddy wakes up and goes to check upon Darkella, who had been brushing her hair. He then offers to brush her hair for her. Darkella then suddenly turns and kisses him, draining him of his emotions and putting him in a kind of drunken state. After he recovers, he joins the others for breakfast. Later, Teddy was in a hall listening to a radio that played a jazzy tune that had played in the Order of Light Masquerade Ball. Teddy flashes back to the event, where he met the apprentices and confessed his love for Dodeca, but just as he was about to dance with her, he returns to reality, falling flat onto his face! The Oracle speeds over to him to see if he is okay, as Teddy bursts out into tears. Later that day, he goes to find the other Outcasts, who were scheming to render carrots in Darkella's vegetable garden to a live state. With Teddy joining them, he helps pour Erika's potion onto carrots. As the carrots mutate and grow into an animistic state, they suddenly attack the group! They fend them off, but not before a few enter into the base. Teddy immediately goes to check upon Darkella, who had fought off a carrot creature that attacked her. They then begin to spread out to find carrot creatures, with Darkella, Erika, and Lin forming a team while Teddy, Kent, and the Oracle formed another. As they prowled the halls, Teddy's group comes across what seemed to be a collection room of Darkella's, containing artifacts and shriveled corpses of past lovers and minions she had drained the life out of. After fighting off a carrot creature, Teddy discovers an empty exhibit reserved for him, much to his horror. He then confronts Darkella after the rest of the carrots were mopped up, who then shows the first signs of developing genuine care for him and the Outcasts. Later, a distressed Teddy then finds the rest of the Outcasts having a barbecue. Teddy joins them, beginning to feel accepted among the group. He then dances with both Erika and Lin after expressing a slight love for dancing. That night, Teddy goes to check upon Darkella, who was asleep. In her sleep, Darkella calls out to Teddy to come before her. When he does so, her hair unconsciously wraps him, forcing him to sleep with her. The next morning, after a brief scream, she kicks Teddy out of her bed. Shira That day, Teddy notices that Kent and Erika had been taking longer than usual to join the other Outcasts for breakfast. At Darkella's urging, Teddy goes to find out what had happened to the two. When he reaches their rooms, he discovers that they had climbed through their windows and sneaked into the forest, so Teddy follows them in. He stumbles across a path laden with traps, signifying to him that whatever Erika and Kent were hiding, they didn't want even the other Outcasts to know about it. At the end of the path, Teddy finds Erika and Kent, carrying out ritualistic murder for Gar, the Evil Divine of Suffering! Teddy interferes with the ritual, whom Erika and Kent were carrying out to exchange with Gar for information on Blood. After the deity is summoned and Teddy enters into a hopeless battle with him, Kent stabs and murders Erika to complete the sacrifice! Satisfied, Gar tells Teddy and Kent that Shira is still alive, albeit reincarnated. After Gar leaves, the other Outcasts quickly come to the scene, with Teddy feeling betrayed and Erika dead. However, Kent had a back up plan, he used his necromancy to put a resurrection spell onto Erika, but it leaves her completely dependent upon him. This move however, only causes Teddy to renew a hatred he has against necromancers, something he said he had kept aside until Kent's decision to kill and revive Erika, which was now making Blood stronger. Outraged at feeling like the Outcasts had taken Kent's side instead of his, Teddy storms off into the woods. As Erika is taken to the infirmary to ensure her resurrection is conducted safely, Teddy returns to the cabin that he met the others in. There, he had met a Mimikyu that had been staying within it. Teddy is immediately perplexed at the Mimikyu, never seeing one before in his life. The Mimikyu then introduces itself and gives Teddy an ear to talk his stresses to. Teddy then confides what had happened with the Mimikyu, who suggests he follow his heart. Teddy then returns to Darkella's base, determined to set his hatred of necromancy aside. When confronted about his treatment towards Kent, Teddy reveals to Darkella that shortly after she had died, his sister, Sabina, had her corpse stolen by a necromancer and in his view, "Defiled her body." When Teddy sees Erika, all he could do was look upon her with pity. However, the base was soon then raided by zombie like creatures baring the resemblance of his friends and family! Teddy is horrified initially, but his prejudices had then caused him to seek Kent out in a blind rage! In a tussle, Teddy was about to kill Kent, but then the others interfered long enough for one of the creatures to be slain, revealing to just be animated wax sculptures! Defeated and broken, Teddy is forced to let Kent go. Upon this revelation, Vanessa Eris, the Charm Queen, reveals herself before the group, implying that she had sent the wax sculptures as a demonstration of how well she can really manipulate the group. She makes a demand to join the Outcasts, and before leaving, gives the group 48 hours to make a decision. Teddy then gets himself into a place he could be alone, horrified at Vanessa almost manipulating him to kill Kent. Later, Teddy goes to make breakfast for himself, since he never had anything to eat, and discovers that the pantry was running low on food. He goes to report this to Darkella, who gathers the Oracle and Archer to assist him in getting food from a nearby village. They travel to the village and encounter a beautiful gypsy woman, who begins advancing upon Teddy. He denies her advances and goes to where Darkella usually gets food. They meet a vendor who had food waiting for them, but Teddy discovers that Darkella had never given the group money! The vendor then forces the group to wash his cow. Teddy sees the gypsy woman out of the corner of his eye, when he goes to get a better look, she had slipped out of his vision. After inspecting his cow, the vendor gets pleased and produces the food for them. After returning, Teddy had begun to make himself an omelet, before he hears a crash in the adjacent room! Weapons ready, Teddy goes to investigate, discovering that a guard had been slain. He was about to raise alarm, before being tackled down by a woman! The woman then places a knife to his throat, putting Teddy in a truly helpless position, before Darkella comes to save him! Teddy gets back on his feet as Darkella concludes this woman must have been the gypsy following Teddy, whom the woman, named Wildflower, confirms, hoping to seduce Teddy into a vulnerable position. Teddy then uses a single smoke grenade to fill the room with smoke, obscuring both his and Wildflower's vision, which had put the two in an even enough playing field for Teddy to suppress her. As Teddy kept Wildflower down, he and Darkella inform her of who they were battling. Persuaded, Wildflower leaves, but tells the group that later, she will come back to kill Teddy. Later, the Outcasts meet to discuss Vanessa. After a brief round of debate, they agree to not let her join, but Vanessa enters, listening in on the whole meeting through a hair she had placed onto Teddy. She then brings Unknown, one of her soldiers and a tormentor of Teddy's into the room and attempts to sic her on the group to force them to let her in, to which Teddy retaliates by pointing out her plan to place a device in Darkella to subjugate her. Caught, Vanessa calls Unknown off and is forced to leave. The next day, the group then goes to discuss Shira, whom they know to probably be lurking in Light City. Teddy then calls a recess. When the group returns, Teddy had made personalized uniforms for the group, suited to correspond with the themes of each member. Teddy had made the suits to help conceal their identities when they are to go out into public, which was what they had to do to search for Shira. In their new suits, the group unites and advances to Light City to look for the goddess. They find her, but as a teenage girl who caused bad luck onto others instead of the imposing death goddess. However, this wasn't enough from Teddy to see her as her past self and break down into a PTSD episode! When he recovers, the group rushes Shira, with Darkella entangling and capturing her! After Teddy recovers, he goes to order the group into letting her go and letting him talk to shocked and frightened Shira. He then informs her of her identity as Death Shira and tells her how he knew her from being married to her past self. The group then offers the hand of membership within the Outcasts, who Shira denies, stating that she'll only cause misfortune upon the others. However, Teddy counters that even if she denies, they'd still have to take her to keep her safe from Blood and any hit men he may send after her. But eventually, a mob then begins to enter the scene, determined to swarm Shira! Teddy steps out in front of the mob, with Darkella by his side. After being talked to by a member of the mob, Teddy taunts the group into attack. Teddy and Darkella incapacitate a few members before an all out brawl breaks out! Seeing that the situation was spiraling out of control, Teddy orders the group to bust out their signature abilities. With Darkella enchanting the mob and Erika using her strongest potions, the mob turns on itself, allowing the Outcasts to escape with Shira as the authorities come to dispel the riot. As the group take the young Shira on a tour, Teddy goes to spend alone time with Darkella. As the two begin to have dinner together, the two begin to talk about various things, like Teddy mentioning what it is like to be under Darkella's control, the recent depths of their relationship, and other things. After the dinner, Teddy goes to leave to check up upon Shira, whom he assures his bad luck cannot be made worse by her powers. After some brief talk, he goes to escort her to her room. Before he leaves her for the night, he begins to drift into a flashback. He relives a day in his tenure as Shiran King and Death Shira's husband, he had been abused and tortured by Shira, to the point he couldn't leave her room. He is checked up upon by the royal Shiran physician, the tentacled Marina, whom then begins to tell him of a scheme to break him out of Shira's castle. Unfortunately, Shira had burst in, hearing every bit of the plan! She then grabs Marina and begins to petrify her, Teddy tries to use his powers to save her by force, but seeing that was impossible, instead, threatens Shira to cause a political mess. Shira is forced to back down and undo Marina's nearly petrified state, but she then begins to inflict more punishment upon Teddy. When Teddy returns to in the modern day, he goes to bed, with the reincarnated Shira thankful she is not the same person who abused Teddy. Meanwhile in the Shiran Realm, Blood had come by to try to flirt or harass Marina into sleeping with him, but his efforts were interrupted by Thymagon, the head Royal Guard. Frustrated, Blood goes to bed, leaving Thymagon and Marina alone. Thymagon brings up how different Blood is to Teddy, to what Marina fully agreed to. Thymagon then urges Marina to go with him to the crash site of Teddy's motorcycle, with only the knowledge that it had belonged to raiders. There, they learned that the motorcycle did indeed belong to Teddy. Learning this revelation, they had come to a Port Statue in order to seek help from their hated enemies, Dodeca and the Order of Light. However, the two would find themselves inside and captured within Darkella's base instead. When Thymagon and Marina were taken to Darkella, they had to haggle and prove to Darkella that they had ties to Teddy. The two were saved definitely when Teddy himself was presented with the two. That morning, Shira's training would begin. As Darkella had begun attempting to teach the reincarnated goddess the ins and outs of her powers, Teddy and Marina had gone out to the Shiran Realms, without word or permission from their hostess. It was then that Teddy had realized the true extent of Blood's tyranny in the alternate dimension and realized the mistake he had made by letting Blood free from his mind, body, and soul. When they trekked into the ruins of the capital city, Teddy and Marina were ambushed by a Shiran thief. Luckily, Teddy was able to prove to the Shiran named, "Baug," of his identity and Blood to be an impostor. Baug then showed Teddy and Marina to the hidden base of the Shiran Resistance Movement. There, Teddy and Marina are reunited with Narn, who had become the leader of the Resistance, along with her underlings, the Triplets, a trio of withered Eviscera Knights. Marina chose to stay within the Resistance, as Blood had neared the city as he readied to test a prototype of a new weapon: The Eviscera Two. Teddy was able to flee as the short-lived test began, with the prototype's main weapon being jammed, ending its rampage. Teddy and Marina had decided that a channel of communication should be established, so Teddy carried this information as he attempted to make his way to a Port Statue. However, his path was cut-off by Blood, who had smelt him leaving the city. In a brief battle, Teddy was able to stun and incapacitate Blood and make his escape. When this happened, Blood was rewarded with a fragmentation grenade exploding into his face, removing his cheek and further deforming him. When Teddy made his return, he found Darkella waiting for him. It was then that Darkella had shown first true signs of concern for Teddy. As the two held each other in an embrace, they felt a strange strength flowing through the two, but lasting only an instant. Later, though, this moment would make Blood feel nauseous, enough to throw up before his minions and refused to cannibalize a fresh corpse, wanting the Outcasts dead. The Story Extended * Black Ops Inc Origins: String * Ares Strike Squad * Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes * Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc Exposition * The Devious Conspiracy * The Big Soldier * Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc Foxie * Reconciliation Trivia * This RP is the one where the Dark Duplicates were drastically improved, but are not likely to return to canon despite their development. * This RP is the first one to have mentions of a character cross dressing, specifically, Darkella shamelessly admitting to it. * Interestingly, as this RP is growing more and more into prominence, it is becoming less associated with Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. It is now mentioned as a prequel to the RP. * Compared to past RPs, this could easily be one of the darkest as it addresses topics like rape, murder, torture, and starts going into the depths of Teddy's PTSD. * This RP also introduces characters from the failed Era of Courage timeline, Lin and Marina and Narn. Category:RPs Category:RPs made by HeroBlast Category:RPs that debuted a character Category:RPs Related to Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc Category:Major RPs